And Then There Was You
by angelicallycharmed
Summary: It's the senior year for the teens and Mimi Lockhart has to deal with the punishment for her part in the OperaGirl.Net prank. As punishment she has to work on the school newspaper alongside none other than Jason Welles. What'll happen? Read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

**And Then There Was You**

__

_A/N: This fic starts three months after the Tropical Temptation storyline. It'll most likely be Mason but I'll try to include some Shelle and Phloe. I also know that Jason's last name is suppose to be Masters on the show but I think Welles is so much cuter for him. I'm not exactly sure why. I don't think there's anything else that you actually need to know. I don't own, so please don't so. Enjoy the fic. All feedback is welcome!_

****

**_Chapter One_**

_"Dear Mimi,_

_There's this guy in my History class that I've liked for a really long time. I know he likes me too, but we're both afraid to make the first move. What should I do?_

_Signed Hopelessly In Love"_

Mimi Lockhart stared at her computer screen. Was she seriously expected to answer this question? She had never had a boyfriend in her 17 years of living and yet people expected her to give them love advice.

"People in this school must really be screwed," she mumbled to herself earning a couple of odd stares.

"What's with you?" came the voice of someone who had become all too familiar to Mimi. It was the voice of Jason Welles. He too had been assigned to the advice column. But both for different reasons. Mimi's was because she and Jan had posted nude pictures of Chloe on a website. The two had almost gone to jail but fortunately they were jus assigned janitor duties and other wanted jobs around the school. Jason's was that he had been caught drinking and aside from being sent to a rehab centre for the entire year, he too was forced to work around the school.

Apart from being partners on the school newspaper, the two had learned to get along ever since the Ecology trip to Puerto Rico last summer. After Philip's near death experience, the gang had learned that life was too short to hold grudges so they all made an effort to get along. Everyone but Jan that was. Ever since the trip she had become distant and would only talk to Shawn. And the trip was over three months ago. Mimi for one didn't care whether or not Jan spoke to her. It was because of Jan she had gotten this stupid job on the Salem High Newspaper anyway.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure how to answer this person's question."

"Well, tell me. Maybe I can help."

"No offense Jase, but the last person I need to ask advice to help someone else is someone who followed Jan Spears around like a puppy."

"English please," he replied, signs of confusion clearly written on his face.

Mimi rolled her eyes at his statement. "I just don't think you're an appropriate person to ask for love advice."

"And you are? I hate to break it to ya babe, but you've never even had a boyfriend so what makes you think you can give advice."

"First of all, I don't think I'm qualified for this job but I don't exactly have a choice. Secondly, my readers seem to think I give excellent advice because my column is the most popular in the paper. And thirdly, do you really have to rub it in that I don't have a boyfriend."

"Well oh cranky one, it's _our column, not _yours_ but if you think you are so great I think you give the damn advice yourself!" and with that he picked up his backpack and stormed out the room._

"I will!!!" Mimi screamed back just as he closed the door and then realized that she had had an audience.

"WHAT?!?!" she yelled as she glared at everyone in the room.

Jason Welles was the most frustrating human being she had ever met. Yet she had had a crush on him for over two years. "Why me?" she asked herself. Then she stared back at the screen and the unanswered letter. She knew how the girl felt and if she knew how to deal with the situation maybe her love life wouldn't be as bad. She sat there at her desk and thought about her response for another 10 minutes before the perfect answer popped into her head.

_"Dear Hopeless,_

_From one girl to another, I think that you should totally go for it. I mean, most girls would die to know whether or not their crushes knew they were alive. And it's the 21st century. Women are allowed to ask guys out. If he says no, well there are plenty of other guys out there who I'm sure would die to go out with you. Be an independent woman!_

_Love Meems."_

There, that wasn't so hard. And she had given excellent advice without Jason helping her. Maybe she was more qualified for the job than she had thought. Now if she could just take her own advice and make the first move her life would be so much easier.


	2. Chapter Two

**And Then There Was You**

**_Chapter Two_**

****

The angry teen stormed through the halls of Salem High, knocking anyone and everyone out of his way. So far, he had managed to hit three nerds and four others had basically jumped out of his way.

Philip Kiriakas watched as the teen walked down the hall and decided he should do anything before Jason did any serious damage.

"Hey Jase, what's up with you?" he asked as he ran to fall into step with the enraged teen.

Jason suddenly stopped and glared at the dimpled teen.

"Nothing, everything is just peachy," he yelled out sarcastically, earning a few stares.

"Wanna talk about it?" Philip asked, hoping talking would calm Jason down.

Jason stared at him for a while. Unsure of whether or not he was serious. The two had just started to become close again but he wasn't sure if Philip had really cared. Deciding that he would just tell him because he really just needed to vent to someone, Jason began to explain.

"That girl is just the most infuriating person on the planet. She thinks she's all that."

As Jason said this Philip tried to figure out who he was talking about. His first instinct was Jan, but she hadn't been talking to anyone for the past few months so he quickly dismissed that thought.

"All I did was try to help her and she acts like she owns the whole place. Making stupid comments about me not being suitable for giving love advice. Like she is? The chick never even had a boyfriend but just because a couple of social _losers_ think that her advice is oh so wonderful, she acts like she is the queen of the universe!!!"

Realization finally dawned upon Philip. Jason had been babbling on about Mimi. He should have realized when Jason started babbling. A trait he obviously picked up from the girl.

"I thought things were going okay between you and Mimi. I thought you two had called a truce," he said, not knowing what else to say.

"Yea, well that was until she decided that it was _her column that was doing so well on the newspaper and not _ours_," he said, anger still boiling inside of him._

"Hey man, why do you care so much? I thought you didn't even like working on the advice column. And, you gotta admit, that it really is Meems' part that does well. I mean, no offense man, but without her no one would really take your advice seriously. You went around tormenting the majority of the people that read the column. And you still seem to be hurting a few," he concluded by pointedly staring around at the teens Jason had knocked over who were only now just getting up from the floor.

"Thanks Phil, your support means the world to me," Jason bit out sarcastically as he watched as two people had to help one of the people he had knocked over stand up. He shuddered slightly. He didn't mean to harm anyone. They were just all in his way at the wrong time. He'd have to apologize later.

"Yeah, well, I still don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this. Mimi meant no harm. She's just not used to being in the spotlight. She's usually seen as Belle's shadow and now she's found something she's good at, she just trying to enjoy the moment. I'm sure if you just go back and tell her that her comment upset you, she would realize what she did and apologize."

Jason realized that Philip made sense. Mimi wasn't used to being in the spotlight and when she finally gets her time to shine he has to make it hard for her. What an idiot he was. The two of them had just begun getting along and he had to go screw it up. Well he didn't do it alone. If she hadn't been being such a bitch-major he wouldn't have lost his temper. But that wasn't the point. What was important was that he had to try to fix things before they got any worse. He knew what he had to do.

"Thanks Phil, you're the greatest!" he yelled out as he took off in a run.

"Can I get that in writing?!?" Philip shot back as he watched Jason's retreating figure.

"Where's he off to in such a hurry?" came a voice from behind him.

Philip turned around to see Mimi standing behind him looking as confused as he was.

"I wish I knew," was all Philip could manage. He then noticed the look of disappointment on her face.

"What's up Meems?" he asked, already figuring out it had something to do with the conversation he had just shared with Jason.

"Well, I was going to apologize to Jase for something really stupid that happened a while ago. But since he took off like the school's on fire, I guess it'll have to wait for later. Anyways, I'm going to lunch. You coming?"

Philip turned around one last time to see Jason exiting the school. He really hoped his buddy knew what he was doing. It was obvious he had a thing for Mimi. If he didn't he wouldn't have been so stuck up on the fact that she didn't think the column was a team effort.

"Good luck Jase. Looks like you're gonna need it," he mumbled out loud without realizing it.

"What was that?" Mimi asked, looking at Philip like he had just grown another head or something.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'm starving, let's go eat."

And with that, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the cafeteria.

'It's official. All my friends are nutcases!' Mimi thought to herself as Philip continued to literally_ drag_ her to lunch.

_A/N: After writing this, I'm not sure if I really like it. Feedback would be lovely. If y'all don't like it I'll just write it over or something. I need to decide whether or not to continue this fic. If I don't get a response I'll probably stop. But I have some really interesting ideas for the story so please, please read & review. Reminder: I don't own, so please don't sue._


	3. Chapter Three

**And Then There Was You**

**_Chapter Three_**

Mimi glanced around the class and sighed. How on earth did she get herself into these things? To her left was Belle who was completely wrapped up in Shawn. He was using his pen to play with hair while she tried to ignore him.

"Well isn't this a lovely Kodak moment," Mimi mumbled to herself and rolled her eyes.

Unfortunately, they landed on Chloe and Philip who were conducting their own little study session.

'Yea, of how long they can kiss before they need to come up for air.'

Where the hell was Jason when she needed him?

'Oh yeah, that's right. He took off at lunch and never came back.' She thought miserably and sighed again.

"Damn you Jason!" she whispered as she banged her head on her desk.

"You know, when people say that, they're usually supposed to have a reason."

Mimi's head whipped around and she glared at him.

"Jason, where the hell have you been? I've been putting up with this little love fest for the past…" she glanced at her watch, "fifteen minutes. BY MYSELF!!!"

"I had some stuff to take care of."

She looked at him pointedly, clearly wanting a better reason.

"Well… I-I-I…" he stuttered.

Her interest was now piqued. She really had to find out what he had been up to. But before she could further interrogate him, Mrs. Perez, the psychology teacher walked into the class.

"As I remember correctly PDA's are strictly forbidden in school. Right Mr. Kiriakas? Ms. Lane?

Chloe and Philip quickly jumped apart, earning a few chuckles from their fellow classmates. Mrs. Perez eyed the six teens that lined the last two rows of her classroom. They would be the perfect group to use as the first victims for her new assignment.

"Today class, we have a very interesting assignment. You all will be learning about the ins and outs of marriage relationships. Along with all the joys of having children. As my first few victims, I think I'll choose the six that seemed to be already wrapped up in each other. Chloe and Philip, you first."

The two stepped to the front of the class. A little weary because you never knew what Mrs. Perez was capable of.

"You will be "married" for the next four weeks. In this time you're going to have to deal with the aspects of jobs creating marital problems and also caring for your child or children as the case may be. Your jobs will be picked from the bowl on the left of my desk and the number of children from the right."

After they picked from both bowls they handed the paper to Mrs. Perez. She opened it up and a big smile immediately creeped across her face.

"Well, well, well… this should be very interesting. One occupation is that of a singer, the other of a homemaker. Since we all know that in this relationship Chloe is definitely the singer, it appears that Mr. Kiriakas has just become a house wife."

Philips eyes bulged out of his head as his classmates, especially all the football players laughed as they envisioned the idea of Philip at home in an apron cooking.

"Chloe, can you please bring that big bag I have in the corner over here please."

When Chloe got the bag, Mrs. Perez continued. "Now can you please open the bag, preferably with eyes closed, and choose one."

Chloe did as she was told and the results pulled out shocked everyone.

"Mrs. P, no offense, but have you completely lost your mind?" Philip asked, almost in a daze.

Mrs. Perez laughed then removed the object from Chloe's hands and showed it to the entire class. "This class, is your new child. Since it has the pink tag on the corner it means it's a girl."

"Mrs. Perez," Chloe began in her sweetest voice, "not only is this ridiculous, it's insane. I refuse to carry that around with me for the next two months. It's a bag of potato chips!!" By now, the irritation clearly showing in her voice.

"Brilliant deduction Ms. Lane. Not only is it a bag of potato chips, but it's a bag of Lays and as the slogan goes 'You can't have just one' and you my darling have been blessed with twins."

Chloe's mouth dropped. This was absolutely the strangest thing that Mrs. Perez had ever come up with. It was some kind of torture. A way to get back at her students for doing something to her Chloe convinced herself mentally.

The entire class was in total hysteria over the current situation of Mr. Popularity himself and his little Diva. This was gonna be an interesting four weeks. The project sure had Mimi's attention. That was until it was her turn.

"Ms. Lockhart. Mr. Welles. I believe the two of you should be next.

Mimi and Jason glanced at each other and then got up and took the long walk towards the front of the class. Their other classmates however, found it quite amusing that they were walking so slowly so Jan decided to hum the wedding march. She was quickly joined by everyone else. Including Mrs. Perez.

"Screw you!" Jason mouthed to her before getting a "Been there, done that!" in relpy. He glared at her and continued. When she was in her silent mode, she was surely nicer.

After five minutes, Jason and Mimi returned to their seats as the proud parents of one bouncing baby boy of potato chips and as a lawyer and journalist. The two figured it could be worst, they could have ended up like poor Philip and Chloe.

"Twins, I feel for ya man," Jason said to Philip as he sat back in his seat.

Pretty soon the entire class had bags of potato chips and Mrs. Perez couldn't be any more excited to see what the results would turn out like.

"So Mrs. P, what happens if one of us gets hungry and decides to eat our child?" came a voice from the front of the class.

"That's an automatic failure," she replied instantly with a way too sweet smile on her face.

"But how would you know?" chimed in someone else.

"Because they are special bags with little surprises inside. On the due date of the project you will all find out what I'm talking about. If your bag doesn't have the surprise I'll know it's a fake. But I know none of y'all will eat your children. Anyway, class is dismissed. Have fun guys." And with that, Mrs. Perez left a class of twenty very confused students.

*TBC*

_A/N: Kinda corny, I know. But everyone uses a sack of flour or an egg for these assignments so I thought it would be cool to try something new. I was just in the mood for potato chips  so I chose Lays. Anywayz, hope you enjoyed. Thanks for all the feedback. It's greatly appreciated. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters so please don't sue me._


	4. Chapter Four

**And Then There Was You**

**_Chapter Four_**

Mimi walked out of her last period class humming Limp Bizkit's "Faith" in her head. Faith? Yea, she needed a lot of that to get through her Psychology project. What on earth was Mrs. Perez thinking when she gave the class 'babies' that were in fact bags of potato chips. Couldn't she be normal and give sacks of flour, or even better actual dolls. No! Teachers here at SHS had to be difficult. People here had to be difficult. And speaking of difficult, Jan was heading her way.

"URG!! What luck!" Mimi mumbled to herself.

"Hey Meems! I see you've realized that nobody wants you and have taken to associating yourself with, what is that, a bad of potato chips," Jan drawled on as she approached Mimi.

"Stuff it Jan!" Mimi huffed as she continued to her locker.

"Wait Lockhart! I really need to know, what the hell is that for anyways?"

Mimi rolled her eyes. What was it with this chick? First she teases her and then she acts all concerned and interested.

"If you _must_ know, this bag is for a psych project," she quickly stated and again tried to get away from Jan.

"What's the assignment? To prove that some morons would do anything for an A?"

Mimi was beginning to really get pissed. What the hell was Jan's problem? She decided, before she made a scene, she would just ignore Jan. She reached her locker and undid the lock. She opened her locker and was amazed at what she saw.

Inside her locker was a single yellow rose with a card attached.

This little surprise did not go unnoticed by Jan who immediately snatched the card away from Mimi.

"Who the hell would give you flowers?!?"

Jan quickly opened the note and was completely amazed by what she saw.

"To Mimi, I hate it when we fight, especially over stupid things. Without you, I would never do as good on the advice column and I'm sorry about earlier today. JASON," Jan read in a sing-song voice, saying Jason's name in disbelief.

"Why the hell would _my boyfriend be giving _you _flowers?!?!"_

"Well Jan, first of all, he's not _your boyfriend since you started your whole 'Silence is Golden' charade on him. By the way, what happened to that? Because I gotta tell ya, I liked you a whole lot better when you _didn't_ speak. Secondly, Jason and I are really good friends and whether or not he gives me flowers is none of your business. Now if you excuse me, as much as I would like to hear you rant about my previous statements, I've gotta go meet Jason to work on our Psychology project. Later hun!"_

And with that, Mimi waved with a false smile, walked off on a fuming Jan and made her way to DotCom to meet Jason.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Jase! What's up?" Mimi said and she slid into the booth Jason was sitting in at DotCom.

"You're awfully happy. What did you do?" Jason asked accusingly.

"I have done absolutely nothing," Mimi said matter of factly, a little too innocently.

Jason just stared at her with a knowing look.

"Okay, okay, don't have a cow! I just had a little run in with you ex and kinda told her off. No biggie."

Jason just smiled and pulled out his psych book.

"Yea, thanks for the details. They were highly informative. Anyway, we really should start this thing," he said as the plate of fries he had ordered before, arrived at the table.

*~*~*_Three hours later_*~*~*

Mimi sat in her bedroom staring at the bag of potato chips.

"Christopher Andrew Lockhart-Welles," she repeated to herself for what seemed to be the millionth time.

Her evening with Jason was absolutely wonderful in her mind. They seemed to get along better than they did actually working together on the advice column. Speaking of which, she still had to answer five letters to submit her column the next morning. Oh well, that would have to wait. She had other things in mind at the moment.

She pulled out her diary and her favorite pen and began to scribble.

'_Dear D_

_Ever notice how one moment I can completely hate Jason Welles and the next I feel… well… I feel as if I'm in love with the boy. There, I said it. Happy now!?! Anyway, today he was completely being a jerk while we were working on the column. We kinda caused a scene in the newsroom. But that's not important, back to the story… Later in class, we were assigned partners for this really stupid Psychology project. Then after school I found a single yellow rose in my locker. He must have been talking to Philip! Unfortunately, my mood was ruined by Jan being there when I found the flower. After that, I met him at DotCom and we spent the most amazing afternoon together just talking. I never knew he could have such a sensitive side. LOL! Who would imagine? Jason Welles, sensitive? He definitely has changed from that annoying boy who used to tease me constantly about being homeless. Now if I could only get him to feel the same way I do, life would be absolutely perfect. Too bad that isn't possible. Why the hell does my love have to be unrequited?'_

 Mimi sighed as she re-read her latest journal entry. Why was it that she could give great love advice to everyone else but herself?

After answering the letters as best as she could, she turned off her laptop and got into her PJs. She then put her new 'child' to bed and got comfortable herself.

"Night Chris," she then whispered, as she drifted off to sleep.

*TBC*

_A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated. Sorry!!!! Life's been really busy. Thanks for the feedback though. It's been greatly appreciated. I'm on vacation for two weeks now for Easter (isn't my school just wonderful, two whole weeks) so I should be able to update a little more. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Greatly appreciated. Gentle reminder: I don't own any of the characters so please don't sue me (you probably wouldn't get much anyway!)_


End file.
